The present invention relates to umbrellas and to an improved frame and canopy assembly for umbrellas.
The general construction of the umbrella has changed little since its initial introduction in ancient Egypt, although the development of the steel frame in about 1850 reduced its weight considerably. The umbrella structure comprises a central support shaft having a handle at a lower end and a plurality of circumferentially spaced ribs extending outwardly from an upper end of the shaft. A canopy is stretched over the extending ribs and attached to the distal ends of the ribs. Commonly, the ribs are curved downwardly to create a concave undersurface providing improved protection for the user. Unfortunately, such curvature brings the ends of the ribs to about eye level creating a hazard when umbrellas are used around other persons. The hazard from getting "poked" by the pointed ends of umbrellas is so well recognized that umbrellas are often banned from use in large gatherings, such as at major sports events such as football games.